True Jackson, VP
True Jackson, VP is an American television sitcom. The series premiered on November 8, 2008 on Nickelodeon. The series stars Keke Palmer, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Danielle Bisutti, Greg Proops, Robbie Amell and Ron Butler. The theme song was written by Toby Gad and Keke Palmer and is performed by Palmer. The series is shot in front of a live studio audience, which is mentioned at the start of each episode. The pilot episode garnered 8.4 million viewers on its first airing and set network records among kids 6-11, adolescents 9-14 and several other demos, airing after the iCarly three-part episode "iGo to Japan"[2] The show premiered on Nickelodeon UK on May 25, 2009 and on Nickelodeon Latin America on August 3, 2009. The show's second season premiered on November 14, 2009 in the U.S. As of March 2011, the one-hour (two-part) episode entitled "Mystery in Peru", is the only episode left to air completing the 34 episodes for season 2. On July 15, 2011, in an interview Keke Palmer did with Teen magazine, it was announced that the episode will premiere in late August 2011. Premise Fifteen-year-old True Jackson was selling sandwiches with her friend Ryan in the fashion district in New York City. When she is complimented by fashion designer Max Madigan, founder and CEO of Mad Style, Max realizes the clothes True is wearing are his designs, but True had altered them to suit her own purposes. Max likes the altered design, and hires True to be the VP (Vice President) of his fashion company's youth apparel division. True hires her best friend Lulu to be her assistant after firing Cricket, her former assistant who was upset and bitter about being surpassed in the business by a kid. With Lulu's and Ryan's help, True works to be the best she can be despite various obstacles such as her self-centered co-worker Amanda, who is less than enthusiastic to be working with a child, but the truth is that she is jealous of True because of how Max pays more attention to True than he does to her. True sees Amanda as an amazing icon in fashion and eventually Amanda recognizes True as a fashion equal, though she still taunts True playfully on a regular basis. Cast Main cast *Keke Palmer as True Jackson, a teen who serves as the Vice President of youth fashion at Mad Style, where she works, and gets into mishaps and has a lot of fun with her friends. She is fairly intelligent and hard working with an odd family. She is usually the most sensible of her friends. *Ashley Argota as Lulu, the best friend and secretary–assistant of True. She tends to be very crazy, loud, and clueless. She is easily distracted as seen in every episode. Although not many people believe it, she is very intelligent and loves math. She also suffers from Trichophagia which means eating of hair. Plus she's also somewhat afraid of birds (As she mentions to True in one episode, "They give me the creeps but I'm not sure why."). So far in the series, her last name has not been revealed.[4] *Matt Shively as Ryan Leslie Laserbeam, the other best friend of True. Though he does not have an official job at Mad Style, he always is there to hang out with True and Lulu. He is not very smart and is very clumsy. Ryan's middle name is Leslie, but he dislikes it. Oscar is not sure if Laserbeam is Ryan's real last name, but according to Ryan's big brother, he got the name when one of his ancestors was given the name "Laserbeam" by his crew captain while he was working on a ship. It is hinted that he has a little crush on Amanda, but this no longer acknowledged in the second season due to his affection for Kelsey. *Danielle Bisutti as Amanda Cantwell, one of the many workers at Mad Style. She is the Vice President of Women's Fashion. Through the beginning of the series, Amanda is seen as True's rival as they often fought/disagreed with each other, but Amanda is slowly becoming True's friend. *Robbie Amell as Jimmy Madigan, the nephew of Max Madigan, a mail deliverer at Mad Style and is the boy of True's affection. He has feelings towards True, but couldn't date her for a while due to a job rule, until True got jealous of a new mail girl and they became a couple. In the episode "True Secret" Jimmy and True are caught kissing by Max and he says that in order for them to stay together, one of them must quit. But by the end of the episode Max changes the rule. *Greg Proops as Max Madigan is the boss and CEO of Mad Style and holds all the meetings and other social events, often glorifying True. He is somewhat odd and is Jimmy's uncle. *Ron Butler as Oscar is the main secretary and operator for Mad Style, and works behind the reception desk on the floor where Mad Style offices are. He is often shown taking calls on his headset or delivering messages to Amanda. Known to crack jokes, he tends to speak in a campy manner. Like Lulu, he does not have a last name. Recurring cast *Dan Kopelman as Kopelman, a Mad Style employee that hardly speaks and is frequently ridiculed by Max *Trevor Brown as Mikey J, Lulu's boyfriend *Jordan Monaghan as Kelsey, Ryan's on and off girlfriend *Joy Osmanski as Ms. Patti Park, True's teacher *Melanie Paxson as Doris Madigan (née Aidem), Max Madigan's wife *Taylor Parks as Shelly, one of True's friends *Stephen Hibbert as Hibbert, a Mad Style employee *Vincent Ventresca as Mr. Jeff Jamerson, True's science teacher *Jo-Anne Krupa as Ella, the Mad Style accountant Guest stars Episodes Main article: List of True Jackson, VP episodesThe following is a list of episodes for the Nickelodeon sitcom True Jackson, VP. The series revolves around True Jackson (Keke Palmer), a fashion-savvy teenage girl who becomes the vice president of the youth apparel division of Mad Style, a fashion company based in New York City. The first season of the series premiered on November 8, 2008, which is compiled of 26 episodes, while the second season has 34 episodes. Category:Browse